Drive Me Crazy
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: "So you want your license, right? Well, I'll totally, like, be the judge of that." Feliks Łukasiewicz is the newest driving instructor in Hetaliasburg, Colorado. Care to try him on for size? Send in OCs if you want. Victim #1: Matthew Williams.


Victim #1 – Monday, May 30, 2011

Name: Matthew Williams  
>Age: 17<br>Country of Birth: Canada

* * *

><p>Looking over the paperwork the meek, trembling blond had handed him while bearing a sheepish smile, Toris Laurinaitis, an employee of the Colorado Department of Motor Vehicles, nodded in approval and glanced at the kid questioningly. "Do you wear your glasses while driving, Mr. Williams?" he asked, smiling softly.<p>

"U-Um, yes, I do," the teenager, Matthew, replied, readjusting his glasses and cracking a nervous grin.

"Well, then you look like you're all set," Toris said cheerfully, pointing at the back door. "Head out that door and you can start on your driving test. Your tester will be Feliks Łukasiewicz; he's pretty easy to find. Good luck!"

Matthew stuttered out, "Thank you!" and shakily headed out the back door.

Pushing a button to advance the number on the LED display on the wall behind him, Toris called out, "Number 34, you're next!"

* * *

><p><em>C'mon, Mattie, <em>Matthew told himself, inhaling deeply and willing his knees to stop shaking. _You already passed the written test, and the driving test shouldn't be difficult. You're a good driver; you just need to have some confidence in yourself. Don't give Al anything to laugh at you about. Calm down._

"Uh, hello?" he called out softly, twisting his fingers together nervously as he cleared his throat and tried again. "Mr. Łukasiewicz?"

A blond head of shoulder-length hair popped up from behind the car parked and ready to be driven, its owner's green eyes blinking at the frightened Canadian. "Are you, like, Matthew Williams? The hopeful that wants to get his license?" Matt nodded. "Well, you totally took long enough. I was getting _so _bored out here waiting for you. Hop in the driver's seat so we can, like, get this thing over with."

Muttering, "Okay," and praying to every God he knew, the freaked-out blond fumbled with the car keys and slid into the driver's seat. He bit his bottom lip and clicked his seat belt in place, shoving the keys into the ignition and turning them to the 'start' position. _Check mirrors, check seat distance, check gas levels, check surroundings, _he listed off in his head, trying oh so hard not to look over at Feliks as the Pole scratched out notes on a notepad. With a sweaty palm, he moved the car into 'drive' and gently nudged the gas.

Feliks, distracted, started doodling chibis on his notepad until Matthew finally (_finally!_) made it out of the parking lot.

Gulping, Matt flipped the turn signal and pulled onto the main road. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

><p>"So far, you've been awesome to the max, Mattie-kins," Feliks said as Matthew pulled into the parking lot again, "but there's still one more thing to do. All you have to do is, like, parallel-park like a boss and you'll be good to go."<p>

Oh. Crap. _Dang it! _Matthew mentally berated himself, biting the inside of his cheek. _Parallel-parking was the one thing I was never any good at! I hope this doesn't cost me my license! That would suck! _"S-Sure thing, Mr. Łukasiewicz," he replied hesitantly, hands tightening almost imperceptibly on the steering wheel.

"All you have to do is park between the cones without hitting them, knocking them over, or otherwise making any contact with them. That shouldn't be too hard, considering how seriously ah-mazing you've been so far."

Matthew was too busy going through worst-case scenarios in his head to pay any attention to the pep-talk his driving instructor was giving him, and right now he was in some sort of a situation where something happened and the whole car was blown half to hell for some reason. Swallowing thickly, he hovered his hand over the shift stick before maneuvering it into the 'reverse' position and backing up into his little tiny space before moving it into the 'drive' position and rolling forward.

Reverse.

Drive.

Reverse.

Drive.

Reverse.

Drive.

Reverse.

Embarrassingly stuck in 'neutral.'

Drive.

Reverse.

Drive.

Reverse.

Drive.

Eighteen minutes later, Matthew had successfully parallel-parked, and Feliks was just about ready to doze off and catch up on some beauty sleep. "It took a while," he said with a yawn, scratching the back of his neck and scribbling on his pad, "but you did it. Congrats, sweetie—you've totes just earned your license."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If you want to see your character try their hand at driving with Feliks, I'll need their name, age, country of birth, appearance, and personality. No characters are turned away!


End file.
